


Random Moments

by TheCephalopodAgency



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/pseuds/TheCephalopodAgency
Summary: Just a collection of any scenes that pop up in my head during my playthroughs. Primary pairing would be Shakarian. Probably won't update much either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured this in my head and it was beautiful.

"Can't we just... I don't know, take him to Omega? Buy the kid a few dances--" Garrus let out a sharp yelp as Shepard unexpectedly reached over smacked the back of his head.

"Garrus ‘Archangel’ Vakarian!" Somehow, the use of his full name made him flinch. She moved closer and glared directly at him. "I cannot believe you would corrupt our innocent son with some sleazy prostitute!"

He was at a loss for words, stumbling over syllables in an attempt to form words. Shepard never looked at him so intensely before. Is this how her enemies felt when-- did she just insinuate that Grunt was her son?

Wait, did she say, 'our' son?!

"W-wait a second! What-" Garrus continued to fumble as Shepard gave him one last searing look before turning back to Wrex while forming a sort of protective stance over Grunt, who in all this didn't seem to know how to react aside from confused and maybe a little pleased to have her affection.

"Interesting..." Mordin noted. "Exhibiting maternal affection... clearly considers Grunt member of family." He nodded, as if it all made sense. Then to Garrus's horror, Mordin turned his attention in him.

"Congratulations. Grunt will need father with strong morals, good sense of right and wrong. Very important for child his age. Will be cheering on the sidelines. Maybe taking notes."

Wrex meanwhile, was roaring with laughter, practically rolling in his throne. "You're one of a kind, Shepard," he said, shaking his head.


End file.
